In those Jeans
by WinterLuvNaruto
Summary: Wearing something that inappropriate has consequences...at least to Gaara. GaaSaku lemon. Please review


**_Hi, I saw this cute picture on DeviantArt and I just wanted to do a lemon._**

**_You know…just because._**

In those Jeans

* * *

_"You did that on purpose." His husky voice made its way to her ears._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about." She was giving him the innocent look through those thick lashes but in his eyes that look was anything but._

_She had her wonderfully long legs wrapped around his waist. Her back up against the wall, short pink hair tussled and wild just like his and she had the nerve to give him **that** look. The look that she has been throwing him all day, the look that started all of this, the look that had them in this promising position._

_Yes, that look._

_Her eyes were seductive yet innocent. The perfect combination._

_Dark emerald eyes dared him to make his next move. Which move would he make? He could slide his hand farther up her thigh or he could shower her white neck with kisses._

_Decision, decision…he could always go with both. Right?_

* * *

He was being tortured. It was a hard feat to admit but he the great Sabaku Gaara was being tortured by no other than Haruno Sakura…

His girlfriend.

He couldn't help it; it was on his mind all day. No matter what he did he could take his mind off of her. He was even sure that she had no idea how much torture she was doing to him…without even trying!

It started out early this morning when they were getting ready for the morning events. Sakura had got a call from Tsunade and he had a meeting with some business men. Nothing big, but no she just had to make do it.

He didn't see her or what she was wearing when she left his house but he thought it didn't matter.

How wrong he was.

He went the first half of the day calm and relaxed if you didn't count the eager business men trying to get more money out of his business. When it hit noon he thought it would be nice to call up his girl and see if she wanted something to eat but she didn't answer the phone. That dilemma left him with two choices, either a) go up to the hospital and surprise her with lunch or he could b) leave her be. Both choices sound good but he choose the first one. Maybe he would get rewarded like the last time; he thought absently walking to a small restaurant.

He stepped into the hospital with two small bags in his hands. It didn't that him long before he found his way to the front desk and asked the lady where Dr. Haruno was.

The young girl was sporting a small blush while she said the answer. "She's…Dr. Haruno…in the examination room."

"Okay, do you know where her office is?" His icy jade eyes were focused on the girl. She was having a hard time answering.

"Second f-floor…one the left. Room 213."

"Thank you." He walked to the elevator and pressed the button. This was an awful lot of trouble to go through just to give his girl something to eat.

The elevator made a soft bing noise and the doors opened. Luckily the elevator was empty. He didn't really like being in enclosed space with other people. It was uncomfortable and awkward. Just standing there made the wait seem like an eternity. The doors opened and he followed the directions the girl gave him.

He was at her door, now what? The door was locked. He hoped that his exam didn't take long.

OXOXOXOXOX

A woman walked down the halls of the hospital. Her pink hair practically hide most f her face as she read the report sheets her had to do. If she knew that Tsunade was going to call her in to work on her day of she would have wore more suitable clothes. A scrub shirt with a black tank top and jeans weren't getting it today.

The pinkette was so into her thoughts she didn't know who she was walking straight into.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you –" She didn't get to finish her sentence because standing before her was her very sexy boyfriend Sabaku Gaara.

Gaara didn't say anything; he just helped her with the few papers that were scattered across the floor.

"So…what are you doing here?" Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at her red-head.

"…" He looked at her from head to toe. She wasn't wearing her normal scrubs. She was wearing some very tight jeans and her favorite boots. Those two things were not hospital appropriate. Who knows how mean men looked at his woman the wrong way. "What are you wearing?"

"Short and simple? I didn't know she was going to called me to work today." She walked passed him and opened the door to her office with Gaara following after.

"So you wear this." He motioned to her outfit.

"Is there something wrong with it?" She was looking at him. It was the second look of the day.

"No…not at all."

She frowned at his statement. "Sarcasm is not becoming of you Gaara." She turned around towards her book shelf to grab a book. She was reaching for something on one of the higher shelves giving Gaara a very good view of her backside.

To say that her outfit was inappropriate was now an understatement. The jeans were very tight, so tight that they were highlighting her well rounded bottom. She reached higher making her shirt expose some skin. The pants she was wearing just happen to be a low cut too.

Oh no…what was that he just saw. Red straps.

"Gaara, what are you starting at?" Sakura turned he head to look behind to see Gaara walking out the door.

"Nothing, I have to get going. I brought you lunch, it's on your desk." He closed to the behind him.

To bad he didn't see her smirking.

OXOXOXOXOX

That's how this mess started. She was distracting him and she wasn't even in the room! He was in the afternoon meeting and he couldn't concentrate on what the men were talking about. All her could think about was her luscious behind in his lap.

"What do you think Mr. Sabaku?" One of the men asked.

Yes, day dreaming was not the best thing to do right now? He had to focus…but he couldn't. The red- head looked at the men sitting at the table and nodded his head. He glanced at his watch once the men went back to discussing the plan for the future of the company. It was a quarter to nine. Sakura was to get off at ten; he decided to get there before her so he could teach her a lesson in what to wear and what not to wear. A small smirk made its way to his face thinking about it.

Yeah, just you wait, Sakura.

OXOXOXOX

The sounds of keys bumping against the lock were the only sounds heard by the pinkette. She walked in and dropped her bags by the door along with her shoes. She didn't bother turning on the lights…which was probably one of the many mistakes she made today.

"Babe, I'm home." Sakura said making her way towards the bedroom.

""What took you so long." Strong arms encircled her waist. A pure male scent invalided her senses giving a chill up her spine.

"Reports. Why are you here so early?" She turned around in his arm facing him but he didn't answer her question instead he gave her a kiss.

It wasn't a slow sensual kiss it was one of those lip bruising kisses. The ones that had her wanting more and more. His hands made there way to her bottom and gave a firm squeeze. Sakura gasped in surprise and Gaara made his way further into her mouth.

"You little minx, you did that on purpose." His whispered in her ear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She looked at him. She buried her hands into his thick red locks as he hoisted her legs around his waist and her back up against the wall.

He was being very aggressive tonight; she didn't know she could leave such an impression on the Sabaku heir. It didn't matter though; it was always more fun like this.

"I think you do" His hand was gripping her thigh while the other was resting on her waist. "Say it." She wouldn't he knew that but with a little more persuasion you never know what could happen.

He pulled her hands above her head and kissed her…hard.

She whimpered but didn't say anything. Sakura didn't want to give in…not yet anyways. She took advantage of his iron grip he had on her wrists and lifted her body weight, rubbing it against his.

He was hard, yes, but she didn't know if he was fully aroused. Gaara growled at the nice friction she was creating but gently pushed her into the wall to make her stop.

She wanted to play games, did she? He had enough stamina for games. He smirked against her lips and moved down to her neck.

She had such a graceful neck; it was white and pure from imperfections. The only time it bears any type of mark was when he gave her one. He can imagine the red mark that will marry her skin when she wakes up in the morning. She would be mad and would probably do the same to him before he wakes up but he didn't mind. A long as people knew who she belong to was when he was satisfied.

"Say it, Sakura." Gaara whispered again. His hot breath was getting a reaction from her lower regions.

"What it I say it." She rocked her hip over his arousal. She wiggled out of his grasp and grabbed his neck and did the most unexpected.

She forced all of her weight on him while distracting him with the kiss. He lost his weight and fell backwards with Sakura on top of him. They battled for dominates. Sakura grabbed Gaara shirt and pulled it over his head. Gaara's pale hands found their way toward Sakura's chest and squeezed them gently. They felt different like…

"You're not wearing a bra?" He squeezed them again to prove his point.

Sakura rolled her head back. It was hard to think of an answer if he kept fondling her like that. "I didn't want to wear one, so I just grabbed a tank and a shirt." She let out a low moan when he squeezed her again.

"You are naughty girl." Gaara pulled her shirt off and tossed it somewhere. "You wear the tightest jeans to work along with your sexy booths and then have the nerve to not wear a bra." He whispered licking the shell of her ear. "Did you think I wouldn't notice, Sakura?

They were left in nothing but their jeans. Gaara rolled them over so that his was on top and slowly removed her pants. She growled and hissed at his pain staking pace. She couldn't give in though, her pride wouldn't let her.

"You were wearing at thong too. You were asking for it." He moved the thin material aside and pushed two fingers inside her.

Sakura moaned and glared at her boyfriend, he was not going to tease her. Not now. She pulled him into a kiss when he added another finger pushing in and out of her. She knew it wouldn't be long. The pinkette arched her backed when she came.

Gaara looked at the milky white substance that covered his fingers and gave an experiment lick. It didn't taste it was just bitter. He lowered his head to the source, a purely feminine musk found its way to his nose earning a twitch from his manhood. The red-head looked up at his lover to see her watching at him with those seductive half lid eyes. Her face was slightly flushed and she was breathing hard. He gave her his famous Sabaku smirk and licked her feminine pearls.

She moaned again; she was biting her lip to keep from saying his name. She just had to hold on a little longer, but it was hard. His tongue was doing wicked things to her and she was having a hard time thinking straight.

"Say it, Sakura." He whispered creating even more heat than she could take.

It was not long before she came from the continuous nips, sucks and licks made by Gaara's skillful tongue. Sakura herself could say that she was quite please with herself for not saying anything from his on slaughtering on her. She placed a shaky hand on his shoulder and pushed him back.

A pink flash was all that was seen by a shocked red-head. His pinkette kissed him before attacking him with her own kisses to his neck. She was distracting him again from the same hands that pushed him down. Her pale hands came in between them and unclasped his belt. She smiled to herself; sometimes it was very good to have a boyfriend that liked to go commando from time to time. She trailed kisses down she torso and slid his pants all the way off.

Gaara grasped when he felt her hand grab his manhood roughly, probably trying to get back at him for slamming her into the wall. She ran her hand up and down his shaft tugging at it occasionally. She repeated her ministration again and again until she knew he was ready to reach his peek and then pulled away quickly. Sakura had to hold in a laugh when Gaara growled at her.

Her red-head grabbed her and flipped them over so that he was on top. He positioned himself at her entrance and plunged in. The grip he had on her hips kept her in place as she arched off the bed. Sakura momentarily thought that she was going to bruise in the morning but to hell with it, she'll get him back later.

"Now Sakura, did you wear those jeans on purpose." His was voice was strained and somehow even throughout this whole affair.

"No." She whines when he slammed into her.

"No?" He slowed his pace drastically.

"No." Sakura was struggling; he was depriving her of her needs on purpose. She tried to move her hips against his but iron hold kept her in place.

"Sakura…why didn't you wear a bra today." His pace went from very slow to not pace at all. He was just in her, not moving.

"I…"

"Yes." He pulled out a little and teased her with his tip. Rubbing her slit in slow circular motions.

"I…wanted...I wanted…you." Sakura hated the way he was making her feel. She couldn't even talk right! "I wanted to make you want me."

Gaara looked at his girlfriend and a rare smile slowly appeared on his face. It was barely noticeable but it was there. He bent down next to her ear. "So you wore those jeans, those boots and that sexy thong…to seduce me."

She involuntarily shivered and nodded her head. "Say it." He slammed into her again making her scream.

"Yes."

"Louder" He repeated his action."

"Yes!"

"I can't hear you."

"YES!" She came, hard. Her body racked with spasms triggering his climax. He was still above her as he emptied his seeds in her. The red head kissed her on the lips gently before rolling off of her.

The Sabaku heir reached over to the night stand and grabbed the small box. He then gathers his love into his arms.

"Now, I hope you know that I will always want you. Just don't go wearing those type of clothes, who knows what men are thinking when they see you walking passed." He said knowing all the different thoughts that ran through his head when he saw her. He grabbed her hand and placed a gold ring on her finger. " I just want to make sure people know that… you are mine."

* * *

_**Wow, that was surprisingly easy. Tell me what you think. R&R**_

**_WLNaruto_**


End file.
